Um Novo Sócio
by Mani Malfoy
Summary: Virgínia Weasley era acionista majoritária de uma empresa de sucesso e dividia esse posto com um amigo. Mas o que acontece quando esse amigo resolve vender suas ações e Draco Malfoy resolve comprá.las? O q acontecerá qdo ela decobrir qm é seu novo sócio?


**Fic por: Maní Malfoy**

**Primeiro Capítulo.**

_**Você o quê?! & Insinuações.**_

Virgínia Weasley, agora era uma mulher feita, com a vida estruturada, ótimos amigos, uma família unida, enfim tinha uma ótima vida.

Sócia majoritária de uma empresa de sucesso. Detinha 50 por cento das ações da empresa, dividindo os outros 50 por cento com David Sulivan. Uma ótima pessoa, um ótimo amigo e sócio. Estava noivo e prestes a se casar com Samantha McQuad. Na concepção de Virgínia, uma moça muita bem educada, terna e serena. Os dois realmente faziam um casal perfeito.

Um dia na empresa. David chamou Virgínia para uma reunião particular. Disse-lhe que era para discutir sobre o futuro da empresa. Os dois estavam na sala de David.

- Você o quê?! Eu realmente não posso acreditar David! – exclamou assustada, ela não conseguia acreditar no que ele estava dizendo. – Como assim você vai vender suas ações! Essa empresa tem um nome a zelar, faz sucesso no mundo dos negócios e tem um grande futuro pela frente. Eu não entendo, porque você quer vender se vai tudo bem.

- Na verdade eu concordo com você! Essa empresa, vai muito bem e tem um grande futuro. Mas entenda que eu não terei como continuar cuidando dela, vou me casar e você sabe que eu e a Samantha pretendemos morar em Ottawa. Vai ficar difícil acompanhar a empresa estando tão longe. Não quero ter que contratar alguém para que cuide das coisas por mim enquanto eu estiver por lá. Até porque nem sei quando vou voltar para Londres, ou melhor, nem sei _se_ vou voltar. – frisou bem o "se" – Ainda não sei como serão as coisas por lá. Já temos alguns projetos definidos. E se tudo der certo, talvez não voltemos para Inglaterra.

- Eu entendo sua situação. Apenas peço que pense bem!

- Eu já pensei Virgínia. Aliás passei um mês apenas pensando nisso.

- Bem eu vejo que sua decisão já está tomada e pelo visto é definitiva. Então, se você crê que o melhor seja vender. Não vou tentar convencê-lo do contrário. – respondeu compreensiva.

- Sabia que você iria entender. – disse David com um sorriso.

- E você já sabe para quem vai vender?

- Na verdade não. Tenho um comprador em vista, que ao que me parece está bem interessado, mas não é nada certo. É apenas um amigo da Samantha que quando soube com que eu trabalhava se mostrou interessado. Ainda não informei minha decisão a ninguém, decidi antes passá-la a você.

- Agradeço. E então quando vai comunicar que está vendendo?

- Acho que ainda hoje. Pelo final da tarde.

- Ah... ok! Então me deixa ir para minha sala porque eu ainda tenho muito trabalho a fazer. O Jonathan me mandou os relatórios por fax. Tenho uma pilha enorme para revisar.

- Han... ta! E ele avisou quando volta? Espero que chegue a tempo para o meu casamento e antes de eu ir para Ottawa. Afinal ele já está em Moscou há 3 meses. Parece que nunca vai terminar de resolver assuntos por lá. Desse jeito vou ter que escolher outro padrinho para o meu casamento. Quem você acha que deveria te acompanhar no lugar do Jonathan, Virgínia?

- Ele avisou sim. Disse que vai ficar por lá por mais dois meses e depois volta. Viu! Vai dar tempo dele chegar, afinal faltam 3 meses pro seu casamento. E que historia é essa de pensar em outro padrinho? Deixa só o John ficar sabendo disso! – disse Virgínia com um sorriso brincalhão e ameaçadoramente.

- Hei, ei, calma Virgínia eu apenas estou pensando no meu casamento. Porque do jeito que as coisas vão por lá, ele não parece voltar tão cedo. Eu não acredito que ele ainda vai ficar mais dois meses por lá! – olhou-a com cara de descrença.

- Nem eu! – comentou com cara de quem não gostou da notícia.

- Eu imagino que não. – David sorriu – Algumas pessoas devem estar sentindo muita falta do _John_, não é mesmo, Virgínia! – disse sugestivamente e frisando bem o apelido, coisa que não costumava fazer, sempre chamava as pessoas por seus nomes.

- De fato! – respondeu sem perceber as intenções do amigo.

- De fato é?! – um sorriso zombeteiro surgiu em seu rosto. Ela corou e respondeu sem jeito.

- Ora David, não insinue coisas. Você sabe muito bem o que eu quis dizer. O John é um ótimo amigo e nada mais. E você sabe muito bem disso. – levantou-se da cadeira que estava sentada. – Agora eu vou pra minha sala porque ainda tenho muitos relatórios para revisar.

- Claro que ele é um ótimo amigo. E o Ian também é um ótimo amigo, não é! Mas eles bem que gostariam de ser mais que isso. – disse em quanto ela se dirigia à porta. Ela apenas o olhou com uma cara de descrença, fez um sinal negativo com a cabeça.

- Da licença que eu tenho mais o que fazer! – e se retirou.

David a olhou sair e deu uma gostosa gargalhada.

"_Eu não acredito que ele insinuou isso! Eu não posso acreditar que ele insinuou que eu e o John... ele sabe que isso não... que nós... ah quer saber, não vou ficar dando ouvidos ao que David diz!" _

Andou em direção a sua própria sala. Parou na frente da secretária.

- Cassie, houve alguma ligação enquanto eu estive em reunião?

- Não Srta. Weasley.

- Obrigada. Qualquer ligação ou lareira, pode passar. Estarei na minha sala.

- Sim Srta. Weasley.

Entrou em sua sala. Começou a revisar os relatórios e pensou no que David havia dito. Ele iria vender as ações, ou seja, teria um novo sócio.

"_Um novo sócio... uma pessoa totalmente desconhecida e que eu não sei como trabalha. Bom, só espero me dar tão bem com ele como com David e é claro que ele trabalhe bem também. Ou seria ela?" – _e foi pensando assim que ela passou o resto do dia.

No outro dia, quando chegou à empresa. Não conseguia parar de pensar em como seria seu novo sócio. Não esperava que David vendesse a parte dele

- Srta. Weasley, lareira da Srta. Baruch. - informou Cassie.

- Ok! Pode passar.

- Sim, Srta.

- Ginaaa!! Tenho novidades!

-Ai Merlin... Quem é o pobre coitado dessa vez? – perguntou. Já conhecendo o modo de falar da amiga.

- Poxa Gina, desse jeito você me deprecia. – respondeu simulando uma cara magoada.

- Como se eu estivesse falando alguma mentira. Dih.. seu ego é grande de mais pra se sentir depreciado com esse simples comentário.

- É também acho! Mas então Giii. O cara é perfeito. Um tremendo deus grego, você nem imagina.

- Ah sim, claro... eu imagino...

- Eu estou falando sério. Ele é perfeito.

- É perfeito como o Ryan? – perguntou em tom de deboche.

- Hahahá – fingiu rir – muito engraçado Virgínia. Você sabe que no dia que eu fiquei com ele eu estava alta. Tinha excedido um pouquinho na bebida.

Gina riu, lembrando-se da vez que a amiga tinha ficado com o tal carinha. Estavam em uma boate. Dilah havia bebido muito e acabou agarrando o Ryan, um homem horrível, moreno, gordo de olhos esbugalhados, baixinho, sorriso torto, nariz de tucano e orelhas de abano, que no pelo visto não ficava com ninguém há séculos. Ela estava praticamente estuprando o cara e ele nem ligava, no momento em que ela o beijou, ele foi com toda pressa, parecia estar engolindo a amiga e querendo tirar a roupa ali no meio da boate. Pelo menos Dilah teve o senso (mesmo que ainda bêbada) de ir para um lugar mais reservado.

- Realmente foi muito engraçado. Excedido um pouquinho!!! Dilah, os garçons estavam fugindo de você, parecia até que você ia acabar com o estoque de bebida da boate!

- Esta bem Gina, não estou aqui para falar disso. – falou seriamente não estava gostando, do rumo que a conversa levava.

- Mas também não está aqui para falar da sua noite maravilhosa com esse tal homem perfeito. Porque eu sei que você vai levar horas contando essa história. Mas eu tenho mais o que fazer. Ainda tenho que revisar todos esses relatórios que o John me mandou. Era para eu terminar tudo isso ontem e ainda falta pelo menos a metade. Então... – deixou a brecha para que a amiga dissesse o que queria.

- O John é... – Dilah sorriu.

- O que é? – perguntou emburrada.

- Nada não. Então, eu também não estou aqui para falar da minha maravilhosa noite. Embora eu realmente quisesse. Na verdade eu vim te perguntar se você quer almoçar comigo e com a Kelly. Você quer?

- Ah, sim. Vou tentar terminar com estes relatórios e encontro você na saída da empresa às 12:45.

- Ok! Marquei com a Kelly naquele restaurante italiano _Il sapore italiano._

- Sabia que ela iria querer comer lá. Deve estar morrendo de saudades do...

- Pietro Ettore Pizzamiglio. – disseram as duas em uníssono com um sotaque italiano, e logo depois riram.

- Pena que ela não tenha coragem de assumir que gosta dele.

- Quem sabe um dia desses a gente não dá uma forcinha para os dois.

- Verdade, quem sabe. Então... até daqui a pouco. Deixa-me terminar isso logo, se não vou acabar fazendo hora extra hoje.

- Está bem! Até mais!

Virgínia viu o rosto da amiga sumir pelo fogo da lareira. E continuou fazendo o seu trabalho.

Na hora marcada Gina estava se dirigindo a saída da empresa para se encontrar com a amiga quando alguém a chamou:

- Gina! Espere!

- Ah! Olá Ian.

- Oi Gina! Eu estava indo até a sua sala.

- O que foi? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou preocupada.

- Não. Na verdade estava indo até lá te convidar para almoçar.

- Hum... lamento Ian, mas é que eu já marquei com a Kelly e a Dilah.

- Ah... certo! – respondeu um pouco decepcionado. – Ok! Fica para a próxima.

Gina deu um sorriso e saiu. Encontrou Dilah na saída da empresa.- E aí... vamos?

- Sim. Estava só esperando você chegar. – e aparataram em frente ao restaurante.

No restaurante.

- Ele era um deus grego! Corpo bem definido, forte, alto, com um olhar sedutor e um sorriso encantador. Vocês nem imaginam. Foi um perfeito cavalheiro... aii meninas... – Dilah contava com um brilho nos olhos.

- Nossa do jeito que você fala, até eu fiquei com vontade de conhecer esse cara.

- Ah, nem vem Kelly. Ele é todinho meu. Se contente com o que tem. Falando nisso. Olha quem está bem ali. – apontou a direção com os olhos.

- Ai... o Pietro. Como eu estou? Devo estar horrível. Não quero que ele me veja assim. – começou a mexer nos cabelos de modo a arrumá-los.

- Depois ainda diz que não gosta dele. Relaxa. Você está linda. – disse Gina.

- Eu não gosto dele. Poxa ele é melhor chefe de cozinha da Itália. E é dono do restaurante. Apenas não quero estar mal apresentável.

- Sei. Como se uma coisa tivesse a ver com outra.

- Ele está vindo para cá. – comentou Dilah.

- Então Srtas. Estão bem servidas? A comida está boa? – perguntou Pietro, dando um sorriso e olhando diretamente para Kelly.

- Está tudo ótimo Pietro. Obrigada.

- Que bom. Fico feliz. – disse com um sotaque italiano, olhando agora para Dilah. – Se me permite dizer, está linda hoje Srta. Anderson, como sempre. – falou dirigindo seu olhar novamente para Kelly.

- Er... Obrigada.

- Não encare apenas como um elogio. Isso é um fato. Com licença. – e dizendo isso se retirou.

As amigas sorriram.

- Viu só ele também gosta de você.

- Não fale besteiras Dilah. Ele apenas foi gentil.

- Ah é... então me diga por quê ele só faz esse tipo de gentileza a você?

Kelly bufou – Gina eu fiquei sabendo que o David vai vender a parte dele da empresa. É verdade. – comentou querendo mudar o rumo da conversa.

- É sim. Tentei pedir para ele mudar de decisão mas não obtive sucesso.

- Mas por quê? – perguntou Dilah surpresa.

- Bom ele disse que o casamento e a ida para Ottawa iriam complicar as coisas, iria ficar mais difícil cuidar da empresa de longe.

- Han... ta!

- Mas e você o que pensa? – perguntou Kelly.

- Bom... acho que ele não deveria fazê-lo. A empresa vai perfeitamente bem, dá ótimos lucros, é conhecida e reconhecida pelo mundo bruxo, trabalhamos muito bem juntos. Mas de certa forma acho que ele tem razão. Cuidar da empresa estando em outro continente não seria nada fácil. Eu posso compreender seus motivos. Apenas penso em como é ter um novo sócio. Uma pessoa totalmente desconhecida que vem e assume um papel de quase dono da empresa. Será que nós vamos nos dar bem? Será que ele trabalha bem? Como será essa pessoa? Na verdade não gosto muito da idéia de ter que dividir a empresa com um desconhecido, que não faço nem idéia de como trabalha. A empresa está muito bem agora. Mas será que com essa pessoa aqui esse rendimento não vai cair? Afinal sou sócia majoritária, mas essa outra pessoa também vai ser.

- Bom Gina, eu entendo o seu lado. Mas se você não quer um novo sócio, por que não compra as ações do David? Você tem dinheiro o suficiente para fazê-lo.

- É Gi, por que não faz isso?

- Claro!! – exclamou como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo. – Como não havia pensado nisso antes! Dilah você é um gênio.

- Querida, como você é lenta! Só agora percebeu isso!

- Acho que essa noite com esse homem perfeito, fez o seu ego subir um pouquinho. – comentou Kelly e Dilah apenas sorriu.

- Logo que acabar o horário de almoço vou passar na sala do David e fazer a proposta para ele. – é faria isso, se não queria que a empresa caísse nas mãos de outra pessoa, iria comprar os outro por cento das ações.

_"Como não pense nisso antes. É uma solução tão simples! Vou comprar a parte do David."_

'.'.'.'.'.'

**N/A:** Sei que esse primeiro capítulo ficou cansativo. Mas prometo que vou tentar fazer os outros ficarem melhores.

É... nesse o nosso querido Draco não apareceu. Mas prometo que no próximo ele aparece. Esse capítulo foi mais para explicar algumas coisas que vão acontecer na fic. Como o fato do Draco e da Gina se tornarem sócios. E mostrar algo relacionado ao Ian, ao John, a Kelly e a Dilah também.

Desculpa pelos erros de português e alguns vícios de linguagem (que por sinal eu tenho muitos, como escrever mil vezes "então", "Ah" e "Bom") é porque eu estou sem beta. Mas assim que conseguir uma. Esses problemas se resolverão.

Quem sabe quem é o cara perfeito de que a Dilah está falando? Uma dica não é loiro.

Espero que gostem da fic!

Beijos,

_M.M._


End file.
